Last Cross
by Sakura Explosion
Summary: Intelligent,tech-absessed Sakura was doing fine as Konoha's strategist of the Fourth Ninja war, before Tsunade decides to end the war before it begun, sending her some 80 years into the path. To destroy? To love? IzuSaku, MadaIzu and TobiIzu. Enjoy people
1. Stop the war, Sakura, in time

Shiraiko(New Penname):Hey everyone^ ^ Hope you enjoy this story~ First time with this couple sry, might not be what you wanted~~but hope you enjoy~~ Izuna-chan and Sakura-Chan~~ SakuIzu~~(ok isn't it supposed to be the other way around?)

Sakura: No I am seme! That's because I am smart and a Tech-queen, and I have a bloodline limit…

Shiraiko: Izuna-san has a bloodline limit too.

Sakura: Folks please ignore everything we said. The main couple is SakuIzu, mentions of MadaIzu and TobiIzu.

Shiraiko: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…they belong rightfully to their creator. (Lucky person) AND NO MARY SUE OR OWN CHARACTERS THAT IS GOING TO HAVE A GOOD ENDING.

A scratch made its way to the porcelain skin of Sakura Haruno, and blood trickled down the fine skin of the 15 year old as a kunai whizzed by，unable to dodge it…the people resurrected by Kabuto, were endless, and the armies of Zetsu aren't helping. She being the strategist of Konoha as well as the head of the Technologies and Mechanics group is now stepping out into the battlefield because…the Forth Shinobi War was proving too much for the countries could handle.

She grimaced softly as the wound on her side stung again, and she ran her hands over her bandaged torso. Sakura wasn't your average 15 year old girl…first of all, she didn't have an attractive body, and she would consider her lack of chest her worst feature, especially compared to Hinata or her Sensei. But on the other hand, with a chest like hers, she could just openly stalk into the boys side of the hotsprings…flat as any boy, Sakura would once more declare that she wasn't anything attractive…at least not off the battle field…

"Ok, now we stick to strategy B. The theory…" Being the smartest ninja had it's downsides, she had to control gigantic works of robotic mechanism across the battlefield, armed with the most powerful, destructive fire-powers…with only a mere mechanical arm on herself, while trying to get the whole village to carry out her plan.

"Sakura, are you sure that destructing the pinpoint here is a check to the opponent's King?" Shikamaru asked beside her. Ever since the war, she started showing all the intelligence that she had been hiding, and it surprised everyone, knocking Shikamaru cleanly out of first place.

"Check," Sakura said softly, and all 5 alternative ways the opponent could make popped out of her mind, while she quickly conquered all of them. Pounding footsteps came from behind her and the group that was on the mere sides of the battlefield.

"Sakura…"the voice huffed with fatigue as the speaker had probably ran from all the way here. "Tsunade-sama wishes to see you." Sakura turned to find Shizune…a sempai in the medic field.

"Hai, I'll report to the office immediately," she gave a quick nod to Shikamaru, and took swift steps to the Hokage tower.

The building was greatly not what it had been before the war. Great blocks of earth caved in and the hallways, despite the wishes of the shinobi to protect the building itself was filled with blood. The glass on the window were cracked, while some were shattered by shurikens that flew everywhere.

"Hokage-sama." Sakura knocked the wooden door, putting an effort on avoiding the parts that had been painted by a fresh coat of blood of the ninja that fought to death protecting the Hokage, and entered to see the grim face of Tsunade.

"Shishou," Sakura said softly, as she saw the old and withered face of Tsunade instead of the beautiful youthful one. Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai were gathered around the room.

"Ah, Sakura…" Tsunade motioned for Sakura to walk towards the group, which the pink haired kunochi did.

"As you see, Konoha is ripped apart by war-", Tsunade began grimly, stopping Sakura on her explanation of her strategy that even Tsunade herself approved of.

"I do not want this war costing any more lives…"her voice broke in mid sentence, and Sakura stood there, understanding that she might have been thinking of her loved ones that had been lost during the war. After a long time, Sakura nodded, and gathered chakra to her eyes, turning them a brilliant purple, activating the bloodline limit that had been in the Haruno Clan for centuries, one that can prevent all genjutsu.

"What do you wish for me to do?" With a whoosh, she kneeled on the ground on one knee and her right fist to the ground in the motion of a knight.

"I don't want to be the Hokage that cost Konoha most lives, I don't want the Fourth Ninja war to end your way, Sakura, I know for the war, it's the best way, but…" Tsunade swallowed, trying to calm herself, and continued.

"I hope that you can save us all…I hope that you can go back to 80 years ago, when Madara was young, and try to stop him from being immortal, you can do it by your speech, love, or just plainly killing him. I hope that you can save us…" Sakura looked up shocked.

"I am sorry Tsunade-sama, I do not approve of your way to do this, you can't! I won't let you use my technologies or my vortex port." Sakura said shakily trying to stand against Tsunade. But this was one of the Legendary Sannin, she was almost helpless against. Her mechanical arm, would not be fought against her teacher, she knew clearly, no matter what, the compact laser and the destructive robotic technologies would not be drawn to her teacher.

"Please…Sakura, I am sorry." Tsunade said shakily, as she advanced towards her student, who returned her gaze in frightened emerald eyes, bloodline limit un-activated.

"Very well," Sakura despite her great terror, stood still, and looked at Tsunade with clear emerald eyes, all the rules of the ninja that she had in the depths of her mind reminded her. Be a ninja instead of just acting like one…

"I'd like to bring some belongings before my departure…" she said with restored calmness, and received a nod.

10 minutes later.

"Are you sure about this?" Kakashi said as he lifted his forehead protector that covered his Sharingan eye.

"Dead sure, Kaka-sensei." Sakura said with determination in her eyes. She didn't have enough time to change into new unsoiled clothes, but she did bring some personal belongings. Gold, a small box containing her "secret weapon", a few shruikens and kunais strapped safely to her leg, etc.

After a trip home to bring her usual mission knapsack and the long white cloak and wrapped it around her neck. Her slightly impressive store of gold was tucked safely in her knapsack and she brought a choice of light utensils and some…instant ramen. A book, and a computer stored in her gear arm part. She brushed over the small bell that Kakashi had used in their exercise and tucked it in her medical pouch which was filled with bandages and antidotes, and tied it around her hip.

Emerald eyes closed as the vortex sucked her in, bringing her to the unknown past of 80 years ago…

The portals opening came a few feet above the ground, and Sakura's body was dumped on the ground with quite a force. Coughing slightly while rubbing her wounds gingerly, she complained:

"Nice ride, Kakashi-sensei," sitting up to regain some balance, she tested her body joints to see if she sprained them, and sighing in relief a few minutes later.

Looking around, it wasn't the Hokage Tower anymore…but some land in the middle of a huge forest…_The future Hokage tower would be built here, and it was not moved to any other place in history, so this must be a guarded territory, an important landmark that belonged to the Senjus_. The smart, calm Sakura kicked in again and she quickly analyzed her situation.

"But first, I have to make it out of the forest alive…The future Hokage tower, being close to the Forest of Death, may have once been the extended part…" Sakura's accurate reasoning was broken by the sound of running water.

She smiled a small lopsided grin and shrugged.

"Well, that is a nice warm welcome." She said as she walked towards the sound of water.

_5 hours before the time-travel._

"You are alive…"Izuna said coldly, trying to conceal his amazement. But it was all too unreal. His brother Madara is the head of the Uchiha Clan, and the two of them are the first and only two Uchihas with the Mangekyo Sharingan. He looked in disgust as the Head of a Clan that vowed loyalty to the Uchihas stood against him.

"Well, you aren't your normal self, _Madara,"_ he snickered criticizing Izuna. He had taken Izuna as Madara, as they look alike. After Madara became the head of the Uchiha clan, Izuna had been his shadow, his clone…and secretly, to get the load of work off his brother's shoulders.

"I thought you swore your loyalty to the Uchiha Clan," Izuna said, he being his kind and modest self wasn't someone to suspect everything, which would, one day lead him to his grave.

"Don't talk to me about this shit…look at your followers, Madara, after all that time, you just grown more naïve." Izuna looked back to see his comrades lying on the ground, dead. Of course, this person has his kunai and shuriken all coated with a special poison…

"…" Izuna hesitated and looked at him. His eyes glared with an angry shade of red, and he activated his Sharingan. He quickly formed seals, and he copied one of his brother's jutsus.

※

"How…how could you?"Izuna stuttered as a rod punctured his chest, and it missed his heart and arteries by a few inches.

"It was foolish for you to believe that I surrendered…_Izuna…_" Izuna's breath hitched as he pulled the rod cleanly out of his chest in one harsh draw. He stood there for a few minutes, before toppling on the floor, just to have the man who cowered death and surrendered to him a few minutes ago, step on his roughly heaving chest, causing him to cough more copper-tasting substance out.

"You look so much better, Izuna, when you are covered with sin…" he bent down, but Izuna used his last strength… A rod of lightning blue prodded out of his chest, and he toppled over Izuna.

"There….is…poison on that rod…you won't last…..too….…..longer." He said with his dying breaths, and Izuna looked with soulless cold eyes, as he too awaited a long painful death to come.

Sakura was bending down by the river, taking a sample to analyze it on her mechanical computerized system. Just as she bent down to scoop some water out from the flow.

"Blood," she said softly as her sharp nose caught a whiff of the coppery stench. "A lot of blood…" She dropped the utensil on the floor, and ran the direction to blood. No strong chakra signs mean that a battle wasn't going on, and it would be wise to try to get on good terms, no matter with the Senju or the Uchiha. It was a horrendous sight.

A boy with hair resembling Sasuke's laid on the floor face up. His eyes were blank and soulless, and it looked as if he was an antique puppet with its strings cut.

Sakura was surprised to find that there was still a weak chakra signal coming from him, and she took her ANBU mask from her knapsack, and covered her face before progressing on healing.

Judging by the crest on his dark torn up shirt, he was an Uchiha. And he was small and frail looking…Sakura surveyed the surroundings, and looked at the great damage they made during their battle.

"On second thoughts, maybe not." Sakura muttered, and forced her full power into healing the boy. Her nimble fingers skimmed over his pale skin, and drew the poison out of his body, smiling as his presence grew stronger as she pressed more healing chakra into him.

"Here," she looked at the wound. Unlike most medics, Sakura chose the smart way to heal, and started from the inside so that it was better, and now nothing was left but a faint trace of a scar. She smiled gently at his depleted chakra and reached in her medical pouch and took a bottle filled to the brim with solider pills out, and slipped 2 inside his mouth, and removed his tattered bloody clothing from his body, pulling her own cloak off and wrapped it around him.

"Don't worry, you are safe…"She said softly and picked Izuna up bridal style. And jumped down to where she was at before their little "meeting".

Izuna woke to falling of night. He got up and the cloak slipped off him, revealing his pale, thin and most of all, bare chest, and sucked in air. He gulped slightly, to find the rest of him naked too. A small yelp escaped his lips, a big blush formed on his face, and he quickly wrapped himself up with the cloak. It was a soft beige color, and it smelled of…cherry blossoms. He found his clothes, all dried by the fire, hanging on a pole, and a burnt out campfire. There were 5 fishes propped on poles, and a small container full of condensed water.

"Arigato," a small smile slipped on the naïve Uchiha's face, and he slowly brought the container to his lips, which was wise, considering if they really needed to take his life, they would use the time when he was unconscious. The night breeze blew by, and he shivered in his cloak a little. Walking over to the pole where his clothes were kept, he gingerly pulled them on. The huge hole in his chest suddenly brought him back to his senses. The memory of the rod piercing him was too real. He took his shirt off, to inspect the wound, but found that there was nothing more than a thin trace of a scar, and to his great surprise, his chakra was filled to the brim. Another memory hit him hard. A masked face swam before his eyes, and the gentle whispers. Izuna could not determine if his savior had been male or female. The flat chest that he was held against, which was really 90 degrees straight down flat, suggested that his savior had been a male, but the pink locks that blew from behind the mask suggested otherwise.

Of course, Izuna still had the pride that ran in the veins of all Uchihas, and it greatly hurt his pride that he was saved by someone who could have been a _Senju_.

"Nothing happened here," he looked around frantically for any trace of viewers, and quickly slipped his shirt on with a heavy blush, and pulled the cloak on, and took a run back to the safety of the Uchiha Clan Residence.

"Arigato," Sakura nodded to the keeper of the inn as she passed her a copper key. She slipped the key into the keyhole, and went in quickly to avoid the evening chill. Without her cloak, could feel the wind blowing goose bumps into her skin.

She went over the storyline of the day, and it all started so normal, and then, she was transported to 80 years into the past…and she saved some unknown Uchiha…

She took out a notepad and a pen, and decided her strategy for this mission. To destroy or to love? Sakura drew the plotline, and the best strategy, but little did she know that even without the plan, her mission was already a great success.

Two pairs of eyes looked into the night sky, a pair emerald, a pair black…

_ "Who are you?"_

Shiraiko: Well, that's it for chapter one. I know I am trying to handle with an unusual couple, but please be kind. I can promise no Mary-sue ness because I hate them too, and I won't add female OCs,[god those suck]. Well, I hope that fans of this couple would enjoy this story.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS, REVIEW IS MY BIGGEST MOTIVATION.

Sneak peek into chapter 2: _Dragged into war._

_ "What are you doing?" Sakura said as her arms were locked by 2 people with dark raven hair and an Uchiha family crest on his dark blue shirt. _

_ "You'll go through an interrogation, for purposely harming Izuna-sama."_

_ "WHAT?"_

Shiraiko: Ja ne ~


	2. Warm welcome to the Uchiha Clan

Shiraiko: Thanks for waiting for the update. I want _**more reviews**_. I am really new with this pairing, and if you have something you want to say about it, or if you wish it to go your way, or you simply just want to criticize it, feel free, flames are allowed.

Sakura: Please do note that this review-hungry author doesn't own Naruto.

AU: REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR THIS STORY WOULD BE DISCONTINUED AND I'LL POST IT ON FACEBOOK OR SOMETHING INSTEAD.

XXXXXXX-

"Izuna-sama," the lowers of the Uchiha house bowed to greet him, and they looked relieved that he was perfectly fine from the mission. He gave them a small nod and continued walking to the part where he and Madara shared with the elders of the Uchiha Clan.

Sneaking behind a bush facing Madara's room, he continued their little sneaky game and held a kunai with a glint in his eye.

Madara was the head of the Uchiha clan, and definitely not stupid. He saw the bush shuffle just a little, and he had his own evil smirk as he chucked an antique teacup that direction.

The cup soared in the air, and landed, upside down, hat-like, on Izuna's head, soaking him with cold tea. Izuna winced and stepped out of the bush, and furious attempts to shake the droplets of tea out of his hair.

"Bastard," he muttered playfully at Madara, who gave him a nuggie as a reply.

"Can't you at least call me Aniki like some good little brother?" and tackled Izuna on the ground, tugging at his hair like they always do to each other.

"Hn, aniki…watch my new _Hinjutsu,_" Madara paused his tug on Izuna's hair and looked at his little brother in surprise.

"_Hinjutsu: Hair Tugging Techniqu!_"Izuna took advantage of the element of surprise and tugged at Madara's hair right back.

"What HINJUTSU, this is just normal hair-tugging!" Madara hollered and tugged Izuna's hair right back and pinned him to the floor, so they were in an awkward position, and Izuna was on the bottom, or in the uke's position.

There was a sound, and the screen panel to Madara was slid open, and a man in his mid-twenties came inside. He was Kazami Uchiha, someone who took care of Madara and Izuna while they were orphaned by the war. Even though he wasn't in the Main branch, Izuna and Madara took him respectively as a sempai and an older brother.

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama, dinner is prepared…"he stopped abruptly when he saw Izuna and Madara's strange position on the floor.

"Am I interrupting something?" He smiled his normal smile with a bit more tension on his facial muscles.

"Kazami-nii, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call us "sama", we are gracious to you and your kindness." Madara replied on top of a blushing Izuna who was trying to kick him off with his pinned legs.

"Well, dinner is served, please don't be late." Kazami smiled, surveying them, and left the door, closing the door behind him. He sighed with a small chuckle as the voice from the two brothers carried to his ears.

"It's dinner time, you bastard, get off Madara,"

"You're the one tugging on my hair and not letting go,"

"Like you are not…"

"Let go already,"

"You let go first….."

"You first…"

"No, you first…"

The Uchiha clan just seem so peaceful…

XXXXXXXX-

Sakura opened her knapsack, and dumped out most of the not important contents out, including packets of instant ramen, Mechanical programs she designed herself that can act as projectiles with high fire power. She reached inside one of the secret pockets, and felt 2 small containers, one a little bigger than the other, and she marveled at her "secret weapons".

"I can't believe I actually brought this," Sakura mumbled slightly and she flipped open a copy of "Icha Icha Paradise", and started letting the words of the well known pervert brain wash her, and after a few pages of porn, she discarded it on the side of the bed, and flipped…_a yaoi manga_ instead, while making her way to the small stove on the wooden floor of the hotel to cook ramen.

"Now if only you can play Star Craft 80 years ago." Sakura muttered in a optimistic way.

"Being able to watch anime 80 years ago would also be really good."

Playing with a small black earring, she sat down, waiting for the ramen. The earrings that adorned her ear were far more precious than diamonds ten times their size. Firstly, this is Black diamond, and secondly, it plays an important role in Sakura's battles, as Sakura had something programmed inside to make it far more than some adornment on her ear.

"Itatakimasu!" She said as she snapped the wooden chopsticks into two and began enjoying her food: Seafood ramen.

XXXXXXXX-

"Izuna are you all right?" Madara said with a worried expression on his face. Izuna just sat there on his pew, staring into his food. He went on a mission, but he came back alright…but Madara knew there was more behind the dazed expression.

"Huh? Nii-san…"Izuna looked up from his food, and had reached dully for a drink of cold tea, he felt his whole self burning hot, and a red hue spread across his pale milky cheeks. Madara looked at his brother with concern, and called the servants to take the food away and prepare some dessert for later.

"Izuna,"Madara waved his hand in front of Izuna's face, and felt for a fever. It was true, Izuna did seem weird today…starting from the cloak he was wearing, the cloak that did not have the crest of the Uchiha family on the back.

"I ask to be excused." Izuna could feel a headache pounding on him, and he remembered the moment when the rod ran though him, leaving poison in the body. Even if Sakura had drained the poison from his body, it was not quick enough to stop all reactions…and earn him a fever and a headache.

"What happened?"It was his little brother after all, and Madara was nothing if not worried.

"The mission the elders sent me on, the find out the traitor and kill him…he was supposed to be dead when their clan…" Izuna spoke like someone with a serious hangover. "And…..pink…pink hair behind a mask…and then I woke…" Izuna blushed madly with that memory.

"And?" Madara bore his eyes into Izuna's and stared, Izuna blushed even more…

"I woke in this cloak…..only in this cloak…and I don't know what happened." And he pounded his face in embarrassment…

Madara spat his tea out, and a dark shadow fell over his face…

"Someone with pink hair…right…" he clenched his fists in anger of some "retarded rapist with pink hair" disgracing his brother and his clan.

"Well, pink hair shouldn't be too hard to find…starting from our territory…" He stood up before Izuna could stop him, and called out to some side branch members.

"Look throughout the town in our territory, and flip it over for even a single _strand_ of pink hair." He bellowed, and stormed out.

"But Aniki…" Izuna said as he clamped a hand over his aching head… "I think the masked pink haired person _saved_ me…"

XXXXXXXXXX-

Sakura was flipping casually through an Icha Icha paradise book when she felt the earings warm up, and gave her the signals of people coming.

"Well, the customer that just booked inside this room has pink hair…" the nervous voice of the inn-keeper carried through the wooden doors to her Japanese styled room. Sakura frowned and got up from the futon, and bent by the door, listening to the people…

It would be pointless trying to transform herself into another person with a different hair color, since the inn-keeper already said so and she didn't think that she would lie, and trying to hide that fact would just get her in more trouble, and she guessed it either had something to do with the "dead" person or the dying Uchiha she saved…she took her mask out, and hid it between the stove and the fire, knowing it would take really long to burn porcelain.

The door was burst open, and a few people, Sakura guessed that they were shinobi, went into her small room. They looked at each other for a moment, and Sakura gapped slightly as she saw their coal eyes glow red…Sharingan. So they were sent here by the Uchihas…but what business do they find her with me? Sakura calculated meticulously, with the math genius brain of hers.

She backed, and resisted the wild flow of chakra, boosted by adrenaline to reach her eyes and activate her bloodline limit. They were in war with the Senjus, and won't take too much offence because they definitely don't want to attack an unknown stranger to draw more enemies.

She felt saw them drew kunais, and knew her mechanical devices in close combat would not help a lot, and she analyzed them. They did seals, and she recognized that as the fire seal. She ran her mind over what she had done to anger them like that…she had just came, so it defiantly wasn't because of the Senjus.

She dodged the kunais skillfully thanks to the device on her ear, and backed to the window and jumped out to the bamboo forest opening that the hotel room faced.

"I do not know what you seek of, but you are Uchihas, I believe that there is a purpose in this act," she said, not letting her eyes trail a second from the Uchihas, since she had high immunity to genjutsu.

"That you should know better than us, we are here on the orders of Madara-Sama," Sakura's eyes dilated, and thought of another strategy…as well as a few alternative backups for herself.

"This is for what you did to Izuna-Sama!" One of them charged toward her, his hand glowing blue in lightning, somewhat like Chidori. Good lightning control, Sakura analyzed, this is what may have been Lightning Blade or Chidori.

"Izuna-Sama?" Sakura asked, and then, she thought of the files that she flipped through, and memorized with her stunning memory. Izuna Uchiha…it was that FACE! The person whom she healed was Izuna Uchiha!

"I don't think I did what you thought I did," She said as she nimbly dodged out of the way, and used a trick that she picked up from Tsunade, and whacked him on a pressure point on his neck, disabling his movements.

"Well, it's Madara-Sama's orders," the other surveyed her with fear in his eyes. "And I think he knows you are here too...,we tied a chakra bond before we left, and he is probably coming this way.

Sakura frowned, no she didn't need Madara in check, not now, this perfect game is yet to be played.

"Kage Bunshin," Sakura muttered and mimicked the move that was once Naruto's trademark move before he learnt Rasengan. The Uchiha flinched, and the rest of the squad came in.

"Harem No Jutsu," Sakura said while Inner Sakura face-palmed.

_"I told you idiots are contagious…Shanaroo."_ Inner Sakura mentally sighed. The clones bursted into the naked glory of Tsunade and Hinata, both with very impressive bust sizes, especially Hinata who now far surpassed Tsunade, as Sakura had stated earlier, and Ino who was approaching Tsunade, Tenten, also like Ino, Temari, and the female version of Naruto.

_"You know what, if I was them, I'd throw you a law suit…in many ways."_ Inner Sakura grumbled, as Sakura was able to hide into the bamboo forest. She knew she couldn't go far, the money was all in her medical pouch, so as her compact mechanical weapons and the two secret weapons, but her food, exchanges of clothes, manga, and ero books are all in the hotel room, also with her soggy half-finished ramen with the soup she loves. The Uchihas inside the room were attacked by this new jutsu, and were draining their blood supply through their nose.

Her pupils dilated when she felt a presence behind her, suddenly appearing without any faint sigh of chakra moving, and it caught her arm, and twisted it so she was in an intense, painful arm-lock. But he did overly underestimate her strength, and she forced chakra into that arm, breaking out of his grip, and sending a chakra impacted elbow his way.

_Wrong move in chess, he is moving into his own check…but are you sure it's the king?_ Alternative routes popped instantly in her mind. And she stunned him with her immunity to genjutsu.

"I do not know why you are attacking me, as I have done no harm to the Uchihas, _Madara_," Sakura spat, and turned her cold emerald gaze towards her, and reached for the holster on her leg to take out one of the kunai specially designed by Minato, the Fourth Hokage.

"Hn, the only uses of Mangekyo Sharingan aren't only genjutsu," he stated, completely out of the topic, and in a split second, Sakura's earing sent a signal, as well as the accurate coordinate, so she was able to dodge the black flames just in time…Madara was trying to take her own chess piece, intended in self-check!

"I didn't harm Izuna," Sakura said slowly, trying to force some reason inside Madara. But not being very understanding, she didn't know that Madara is too, feeling very awkward.

Firstly, there wasn't a girl like this in the Senju side, as far as he know.

Secondly, the girl looked really good…

And thirdly, she didn't look as if she had any power to harm Izuna, sides the immunity to genjutsu and the strength…and a really good brain, and cool analysis powers.

…And a really dirty mouth. Madara added as he used his advantage at taijutsu, and began hand to hand combat, and Sakura let out a string of very colorful vocabulary…for someone who was 15 and judging by her chest…ranging from 0~12.

Although she has strength on her side, hand to hand combat was her weakness, and for once in her life, she wished that she was Rock Lee.

Wincing as the pressure points on her body were being tapped gradually, she jumped a few paces back and tried to retreat to her hotel rooms, where all the squad of ninjas were knocked out by her Harem Jutsu. She ignored the ramen, and grabbed her bag, stuffing belongs in as she made a run for it…before Madara chased her with his Mangekyo Sharingan, and opened a portal so that she ran directly into it. She felt herself travelling through space again…and screaming "CURSED BE SHARINGAN" and muttering: He probably doesn't know what Mangekyo does to his vision. She landed in a Japanese styled room, and tried to get up, before someone from somewhere tackled her to the ground.

"Aniki!" there was a pregnant silence, and she looked into a pair of coal eyes, and a pale face turning the shade of a tomato

"IT'S YOU!/IS IT YOU?" and that's how the quiet, peaceful lives of the Uchihas started a turn for doom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Shiraiko: Well, I am having a little trouble with the plotline of the story, and I would be really thankful if all my readers reviewed my story, whether you like it or not…please? [good girl smile]

Anyways, if you want to change the story the way you like it, you can always review and tell me what you think of the storyline or plot.


	3. Peace or war?

Shiraiko: I am back…from now on, if you people don't review, I am going to make update slow. (sticks out tongue) _And many thanks to my reviewers._

Sakura: She doesn't own Naurto or any of its characters (thank goodness…..)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧

Hashirama Senju sat at his desk, flipping through paperwork. The war with the Uchihas weren't much of a stress reliever. Like many people in his clan, his parents and a lot of relatives were lost in the War with the Uchihas, even the person who is most dear to him…and yet, he sought peace with the Uchihas, because them too didn't miss suffering from the war.

"Madara, why can't you accept peace between the two clans," He sighed as he reached for the cup of green tea, and took a sip, before boring his eyes back to the dull paperwork.

As the leader of the Senju clan, he was strong, powerful, strategic, and yet, kind, which ranked him far above any leaders present.

"I am sure you don't want the battle to continue any more…" the war is weakening both sides, and it would be a completely different story if they decided to join forces.

"Aniki!" a voice disturbed his thoughts, and with the descending sound, a boy jumped inside from the window, and landed on his desk skillfully. _Which reminds me, how many times do I have to remind him so that he won't jump on tables anymore and windows aren't an entrance to someone's room?_

"Door please…"Hashirama face-palmed, and rubbed his temples. Tobirama stuck his tongue at him, and jumped off his desk, knocking over a tower of paperwork that he had just organized, so that the room would have been a paradise for Konan if she lived in this time.

"Hai, hai…"Tobirama grumbled and walked dejectedly to the door, opening it, and closing it behind him, then giving a small knock.

"Can I come in now?" Tobirama said outside. Hashirama replied and he walked in.

"Nene, aniki…"his voice droned on and Hashirama face-palmed mentally. He was the leader of the Senju clan, and yet his biggest headache, was not of the war but of Tobirama.

"Alright…" Hashirama straightened himself and looked at Tobirama with nothing but serious plastered on his face. The younger brother of the Senju's leader can't continue acting like this….

"Tell me, Tobirama, what do you think of the relationship between the Uchihas, and the Senjus." Hashirama looked at his brother, hoping to knock some maturity into the boy, or get a good advice from him, even though the hope was poor, especially the later.

Tobirama smiled a brillant smile happily and said in a naïve tone.

"Well, you just got your ass kicked by one, you should know more than me!" and Hashirama flipped off the chair he was sitting on and twitching on the floor.

"I knew the hope was poor, but I_ should have _known that there hadn't been any hope at all in the first place, and shouldn't have expected any." He complained mentally. _I must not be angry at this hopeless fool of a brother I have here, mustn't be angry…_ he tried, and failed to hypnotize himself to believe that he wasn't at all, angry with this excuse of a brother.

XXXXXXXXX卄卄卄卄卄卄卄卄卄卄巜巜

"It's you…" Sakura muttered at the face she had seen today, on the person sitting on her flat torso.

"Who…who are you….?" Izuna spluttered in his great embarrassment as he scrambled off her, and backed to the doorway of the room, a million shades of red on his pale skin.

"Izuna…"she muttered a name that she had earlier at the inn where she was taken. "You must be Izuna right?" He looked at her with untrusting eyes, like of a child to a stranger.

Suddenly, a rip in space appeared once more as a portal, and Madara stepped through the portal, standing in front of her.

"Aniki….." Izuna greeted from the ground. Madara didn't even spare her a dirty look before turning directly to his brother, and checked his temperature in a loving way. Sakura stood up from the ground, and leaned on one foot, and glared at Madara.

"Very mature and kind of you." She said and bore holes in his back. If a stare could kill, even if Madara was a cat with nine lives, he would be dead.

"Why did you save my brother…what do you intend to do?" Sakura scoffed, and stood up to him.

"If I want to have any relationships with the Uchiha clans, I would have killed a Senju, and not save your pathetic brother." She shot a cold glare with her emerald eyes, not betraying any emotions. _Of course she can't tell him about her plan._

"What do you want," Madara repeated the question after a long sigh, and Izuna just stood there quietly. Everything she just said had cut into his heart like a kunai. The warm embrace he was brought into…the warm chakra that filled his body, wasn't because he was loved.

"If I continued talking, I think I'd make your brother _very _upset, so how about I keep my quiet and draw my borders with you. I have no intention of being in any, yes I repeat _any_ relationships with the Uchiha clan. She said before turning her back on the brothers. Not knowing that in some way ,she drew some awe from both of them, and a unspeakable feeling from Izuna.

"Aniki, she saved me…I think we are being mean to her…" Izuna was only competitive around his brother, and gentle and soft against anyone else. "If it wasn't for her, I would have died there without anyone knowing until someone found my body."

Madara sighed as Izuna tugged his sleeve gently, and went back to his soft self who didn't have the _hair-pulling contest nonsense_.

"I guess I should invite you politely and formally into the Uchiha Clan," Madara said to the person leaving his office.

"May I ask what your intention is?" Sakura returned Madara his question, smiling as a pawn on her side of the chess board stepped into the track of her plan.

"…We can't allow you to fall in the hands of a Senju." Madara replied hastily, before pulling her belongings she had in the hotel, and dumped them on the floor. Izuna gave her a small smile and walked over to her.

"Thanks for today…" he turned away with a really red face, but trying to stay calm. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, before dropping a small peck on her cheek, and turning a million shades of vermillion, and a puff of steam came out from both ears, and running off.

"Uchihas," Sakura muttered with a small curve on her lips.

_Poof_. That was all that they saw when the girl that Madara had sucked inside the vortex, vanished in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX—

"Close shot, gotta thank Naruto for that one," Sakura muttered, with her knapsack packed, and retreating into the forest. Smiling to herself, Sakura ran a hand over the cheek where Izuna had given a small peck on. She can't believe her luck, being able to pull a trick on the most powerful Uchiha in history…..actually fell for a shadow clone jutsu…Her target was still the Senjus, as they were known for their kindness, even towards strangers in the middle of a war.

_That's how they gained the trust of most people and formed Konoha._ Sakura drew a small curve over her mouth. This mission is going to be a lot tougher than she expected.

_ "Relax, if Ino-Pig was sent for this mission, she'd be wrapped around some Uchiha's finger, Shanaroo."_ Inner Sakura tried to cheer her up.

"Well, unfortunately, it's us here." Sakura retorted back mentally. She had to find a way to contact with the Senjus, as soon as possible. After all, they were known for being a medic, and even if she doesn't have the S-ranked jutsus from the Senju clan, she can make a scrape for a lower…

"You are about to trespass the border line, this miss." A soft feminine voice came from behind her.

_SHIT, how can it be? We drew their attention when we used a clone to fake them into believing that I was at the Uchiha Estate. How is this possible?_

"You are about to trespass," the figure said once more, and landed softly beside her. She looked at the raven locks on her hair and coal eyes. _Shit, Uchiha._

"Who are you?" Sakura shot her a death glare, and she shrugged and looked at her before flipping her braided black hair behind her back.

"Uchiha, I am Uchiha Senya," she said, and directed her black gaze towards Sakura's features.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said confidently, knowing that they won't recognize her as the Haruno were always a peaceful clan that oversaw the whole chessboard with their violet eyes, and their uncanny intelligence.

"Outsider," Senya looked at her with the same eyes.

"Um, yeah, what's with the whole border thing, and didn't you just trespass too," Sakura tried to sound innocent, while getting all the facts about this girl.

"The Senjus are at war with us," under her cool demeanor, Sakura sensed anger. "And I returned from a mission." She continued, in the same lofty voice.

"Your clothes are bloody," Sakura said in calm observance. "Did you get inside a big fight…"

"…" Senya was at a loss for speech, she was never good at it anyways.

"My mission was to investigate what happened to Izuna-Sama, and the other clan members today, and take a sample of the poison that had harmed them back…I am a medic." She said quietly.

"I do not wish to be bounded in the affairs of either Senju or Uchiha, for I do not bring woe to either clan." Sakura mustered as much air of a normal passerby, and walked towards the depths of the forest. The moonlight that reflected on her face was slowly melting mysteriously into the darkness. _Little did Senya know that this person was going to change their fate…_

"_Shanaroo! Close call!"_ Inner complained, and Sakura sighed, pulling one of her _secret _weapons out. _Contact Lens_

She took the pair of them out and dropped them onto her eyes skillfully, so now her emerald eyes were now a soft shade of honey brown. Of course, being skilled with mechanics, she had done something to the contacts, and now a browser awaited in front of her, with complicated graphs, she had gained access to something ahead of technology for a few centuries on a contact lenses. Blinking twice to adjust the contacts, she used the slightest movements to guide the small target in the middle of her screen to the middle. Senjus it is!

囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧-

"Aniki, why do you wish peace with the Uchihas," Tobirama protested as the elders of the Senju clan was having a meeting.

"You know that their hands is stained with our blood." Tobirama continued his pout. Not unlike the Uchiha brothers, they also lost their family in the war.

"But war is only going to lead to another war, loss cannot mend wounds, and nor can victory." Hashirama explained while rubbing his temples, and reaching for his tea in an antique tea cup.

"What would you do if you were put in this position, Tobirama, you know that you are Second in Command, and if I was gone, you have to take over."

"I'd flatten the Uchiha's village." Tobirama said with a content smile plastered on his face, earning a heavy blow to the head by his elder brother.

"Idiot…treat this seriously, it concerns the relationships between the two clans." Hashirama, knowing his brother had no great expectations from him.

"Fine, fine…then I'll conquer the village and take all the refugees, and_ forbid_ them to be named after "Uchiha"." Tobirama said, proud of his answer. Hashirama, mentally was having a breakdown with tears streaming down his face and raising his arms to the sky, yelling "God save my brother"

"Or we can marry their women." Tobirama added.

"Do we even have that many men?" a vein popped on Hashirama's forehead, but Tobirama cut him off.

"Well, the Genins can have one, the Chunins can have two, Jonins can have three, and it goes up like that." Tobirama added with satisfaction.

"What about the males…"Hashirama said, not wishing to hear the next part.

"Well, I can take them, like one or two, I am ok with that…" And with that the antique ashtray left Hashirama's side of the table, and did its final job of knocking his brother out for a few peaceful hours. He sighed and took one last look at the paper, then stamping the seal of the clan onto the sheet.

_We'll have another face off in a few days…I hope that you and your people can accept this, Madara…_

サクラXイズナ-

"Short pink hair and emerald eyes," Madara said, a shadow casting over his face. He growled slightly, and took a seat, downing a full cup of tea.

"And you let her pass the border?" He continued to question Senya. Izuna was forced to stay with Kazami-nii(who was a skilled medic of the Uchiha Clan) because despite the fever had gone as soon as it came, he was still very red in the face…[thanks to Sakura].

"Hai, Madara-Sama," Senya said, not letting fear show in her voice.

"Do you know what critical situation you've put us in? That girl isn't just smart…not to mention her immunity against genjutsu, and those _unknown things._" Madara frowned as he referred to the mechanics he saw on her arms. Who knows what she has up her sleeves? And now she ran to the Senjus. Luck was definitely not on his side…He was going to have a faceoff with the Senjus a few days from now, and he needed to take that dangerous _thing_ from the god-blasted Senjus.

Suddenly, something happened to him, it has never happened before, but it isn't going to be the last time it would happen. _Far from that._ He could see nothing but devouring _black_ and things became hazy, it had been bothering him for a period of time, but he thought of it as fatigue, but now the haziness became stronger, and he quickly waved Senya off.

_ What is happening to me?_ He said and rubbed his eyes, resisting to scream when he saw that the hand was red with his blood….

With Izuna-

"Kazami Nii, I am sure that she isn't a threat, she saved me, I don't think she is with the Senjus." Izuna protested as Kazami pushed him down on the bed, and unraveled his bandages, tracing his fingers over the barely visible scar.

"Well, she is unidentified, and no one has ever seen her before, ne." Kazami said softly with his calm smile that he manages to keep on his face at all times.

"That's not the point." Izuna said blushing furiously, turning his face away to hide his blush like his normal self. It was horribly embarrassing, leaving a kiss on a clone's face.

"Hai, hai, now you need to _relax._" Kazami continued with a playful tone and pushed more chakra into the boy, surprised to find that the rod left no wound in his body, even inside the organs…they looked better than ever, and for some odd reason, Izuna's chakra was still running strong.

A soft curve formed on Izuna's lips and he closed his eyes softly. Judging by his kindness and naïve self, no one would believe that he was one of the only two people that activated Mangekyo Sharingan. He let the soft evening breeze catch and dance with a strand of raven hair. The soft moonlight landed softly on his pale skin, and he gently pulled the yutaka(clothes that Japanese wear at home, not formal clothes) over his thin and delicate frame.

And yet, when those eyes aren't red, they showed no trace of the hatred of the war, or the great sorrows underneath.

"Well, my job is done, Izuna-sama, rest early, you've been through a lot today." Kazami gave him one of his soft smiles.

"Arigato, Kazami-nii." Izuna turned his head to face Kazami. "Arigato." The soft words left his perfectly shaped lips. The evening breeze caught his loose pony tail and side bangs, and they billowed around him…_fallen angel._

Kazami smiled and walked out of the room. He didn't care whose side the girl belong to, but if she dares to harm Izuna, _Uchiha Kazami_ would be the first one after him.

He smiled softly, and walked until his disciple, Ruri bumped into him.

"Please report to Madara-sama immediately, he says it's urgent." She said, slightly out of breath, and he guess that she ran here. Patting the girl on the head, he gathered his medical supplies and rushed to Uchiha Madara at a quick pace.

つづく【to be continued】

Shiraiko: Well did you like it? As in the plot…PLEASE_**REVIEW**_

Sakura: She'll update as soon as possible. And this story isn't just IzuSaku, there is TobiIzu, MadaIzu and HashiMada…and heavy yaoi lemons[maybe] in the later chapters if she thinks she can do it without making it too retarded, which I don't put high bets on but the ratings might change.

Shiraiko: Ja na ~ stay tuned for the next chapter~


End file.
